bioshockfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Columbia
thumb|300px"Warum schickt er uns einen Retter, wenn wir unsere Hände nicht für unsere eigene Rettung nutzen? Und obwohl wir seine Barmherzigkeit nicht verdienten, führte er uns in dieses neue Eden und gab uns eine letzte Chance auf Erlösung. Denn der Prophet wird die Menschen im neuen Eden führen und leiten." :―Die Gründer Columbia ist eine fliegende Stadt im Himmel, die nach der Personifikation der Vereinigten Staaten (Die Columbia) benannt ist. Offiziell und im Auftrag der US-Amerikanischen Regierung wurde Columbia durch Zachary Hale Comstock 1893 erbaut und eröffnet. 1902 trennte sich Columbia von der US-Regierung. Grundlage bildete die Forschung der Physikerin Rosalind Lutece, welche die Flugfähigkeit durch Quantenphysik und Heißluftballons erschuf. Durch das sogenannte Lutece Partikel schweben die Gebäude egal welcher Größe konstant in der Luft. Columbia ist der Handlungsort von BioShock Infinite sowie der Erweiterung Seebestattung - Episode 2. Allgemeines thumb|300px|New Eden SquareColumbia fliegt in einer festgelegten Route über dem thumb|300pxNordamerikanischen Kontinent. Die Gebäude sind im amerikanischem Kolonialstil sowie dem viktorianischen Stil Großbritanniens der Jahrhundertwende gebaut und bilden so eine Neoklassische Architektur. Da das Lutece Partikel (auch Quanten Levitation genannt) lediglich die Gebäude in der Luft hält werden Propeller und Heißluftballons unter den Gebäuden zusammen mit Hitzegeneratoren angebracht um die Gebäude zu steuern. Des weiteren besitzt die Stadt Regen Auffangbecken welche Regenwasser sammelt um die Bevölkerung und Vegetation mit Wasser zu versorgen. Jede Gebäudeinsel kann sich frei bewegen und kann an andere Inseln andocken. Columbia wurde so gebaut das es auch über lange Distanzen fliegen kann um die Amerikanische Kultur überall in der Welt zu präsentieren. Regulär bewegt sie sich über dem Nordamerikanischen Kontinent und verweilt für eine Zeit in der Nähe von großen Städten. Erreichbar ist die Stadt nur über Transport-Raketen. Diese senden Columbia ein codiertes Signal um landen zu können. Columbias Transportwege bestehen aus Luftschiffen bzw. Zeppelinen, Kampfschiffen oder Gondeln die zwischen zwei Inseln fest verbunden sind. Die Sky-Lines transportieren Fracht durch die gesamte Stadt und sind an manchen Stellen fest mit den Inseln verbunden. Alle Luftschiffe zum Personentransport haben festgelegte Fahrzeiten sowie einige Gebäude die regelmäßig an großen Inseln andocken. VORSICHT SPOILER! Columbias Zweck thumb|300px|Comstocks VisonZachary Hale Comstock benannte die Stadt nach dem Engel Columbia, welcher ihm in einer Vision seine Bestimmung bzw. die Gründung des neuen Edens aufgetragen hat. Diese vermeintliche Vision brachte Comstock dazu, sich Prophet zu nennen. Nachdem er Rosalind Lutece kennenlernte sowie ihr Lutece Feld begutachtete, nahm er Kontakt zum Kongress auf um den Bau der Stadt zu beantragen. Auch das er die Stadt leiten wollte gab er dem Kongress bekannt. Dieser zweifelte jedoch an der Idee. Jedoch konnte Comstock durch die Erfindung des Lutece Partikels den Kongress von seiner Idee überzeugen und die Regierung bzw. der Kongress bezahlte das Vorhaben. Die US Regierung wollte Columbia als Vorbild des Amerikanischen Exzeptionalismus darstellen. Die Stadt wurde anschließend 1893 auf der Weltausstellung in Chicago angekündigt und präsentiert. Jedoch kam es 1901 zu einem Diplomatischen Eklat. Columbia verfügte über Waffen und griff beim Boxeraufstand in Peking ein und nahm Chinesische Kriegsgefangene mit in die Stadt. Der Kongress duldete dies nicht und wollte Comstock von seiner Position reißen und die Stadt kontrollieren. 1902 entschied sich Comstock von der Regierung zu trennen und ließ die Stadt in den Wolken verschwinden. Daraufhin erfüllt Comstock seine "Bestimmung" und führte eigene Gesetze ein welche nicht mehr unter der Kontrolle der Regierung lagen. thumb|300pxComstock gründete zudem eine eigene Religion die er "Die Gründer" nannte. Diese basieren auf den drei Amerikanischen Gründungsvätern: Washington, Franklin, Jefferson. Die Prophezeiung besagte das Columbia eines Tages das Sodom unter ihnen zerstören wird und die Berge der Welt in Flammen hüllen wird. Des weiteren sah Comstock alle Chinesen, Indianer, Afroamerikaner und Iren als untere Rasse an und beutete sie aus, indem sie als Arbeitskräfte dienten. Die Arbeiterklasse wurde wie Sklaven behandelt und musste im Industriebezirk Finkton für die Stadt arbeiten. Auch als Angestellte und Diener der reichen weißen Bevölkerung mussten sie dienen. Dies hatte zur Folge, dass sich das unterdrückte Volk zu einer Revolution gegen Comstock zusammenschloss. Unter der Anführerin Daisy Fitzroy wurden im Verlaufe der Jahre diverse Angriffe auf die obere Bevölkerungsschicht verübt, sodass überall in der Stadt Polizei stationiert wurde. Die Bruderschaft des Raben war eine weitere Organisation die Lady Comstock rächen wollte, da Daisy Fitzroy für den Tod der First Lady verantwortlich gemacht wurde. So entstand Columbia als militärische, pseudo-christliche Gesellschaft welche auf dem Kult und der Religion "Vater Comstocks" basierte. Comstock musste zum Schutz seiner Selbst und seiner Anhänger enorme Sicherheitsvorrichtungen treffen und ließ in Finkton automatische Geschütze sowie Waffen in Massen herstellen, damit alle Bürger sich vor der rebellierenden Arbeiterklasse schützen konnten. Religionen und Philosophie Die bekanntesten Religionen und Philosophien Columbias. *thumb|300px|Statuen der GründerväterDie Gründer - Die Gründer machen den größten Teil der Bevölkerung aus. Sie folgen Comstocks Weltansichten und der Prophezeiung. Comstocks vermeintliche Tochter Elizabeth, die von den Gründern das Lamm Columbias genannt wird, soll die Prophezeiung Comstocks erfüllen und das Sodom unter Columbia in Flammen hüllen. Des weitern gilt die Verehrung und Anbetung der Gründerväter Washington, Jefferson und Franklin. Washington steht für die militärische Stärke der Stadt, Jefferson für das Gesetz und Franklin für die Industrie und den Fortschritt Columbias. *Bruderschaft des Raben - Die Bruderschaft beschäftigt sich mit einer etwas abgeänderten Form der Gründer Religion. Ihr Hauptziel ist das rächen der First Lady und die Vernichtung der Vox Populi sowie ihrer Anführerin Daisy Fitzroy. Insbesondere die Ideen des US Präsidenten Lincoln werden verachtet, so wird zum Beispiel sein Mörder, John Wilkes Booth, mit Statuen und Gemälden geehrt. *Buddhismus- Wird nur im Untergrund betrieben. Hauptsächlich die chinesischen Arbeiter glauben an den Buddhismus und praktizieren ihn. Der Waffenschmied ist in einer Realität einer der wenigen der den Buddhismus öffentlich ausüben durften. *Sozialdarwinismus - Die Evolutionstheorie von Charles Darwin galt als Tabuthema in der Stadt. Verfolgte jemand diese Theorie oder verbreitete er sie wurde er als Darwinist gekennzeichnet oder gleich gefangen genommen. Dennoch begründete Comstock teile seiner Theorie auf der Darwins. Industrie und Wirtschaft thumb|300pxColumbias Industrie und Wirtschaft wird größtenteils von Fink Manufacturing (kurz: Fink MFG) bestimmt. Fink MFG ist der größte Arbeitgeber der Stadt und Stellt neben üblichen Haushaltsartikeln auch Stahl, Holz sowie andere Baustoffe her. Fink MFG stellt zudem die sogenannten Vigors her welche durch verschiedene Tochterfirmen weiterentwickelt wurden. Kleinere Unternehmen und Geschäfte wurden von den Gründern betrieben. Sie waren jedoch stark abhängig von Finks Monopol und bezogen ihre Waren größtenteils von Fink. Die Schlaukopf und Schwachkopf Company ist eine von den Gründern finanzierte Firma die dafür sorgt, dass jegliche Propaganda für Kinder hergestellt wird. Diese Propaganda-Spielzeuge und -Poster werden jedoch ebenfalls von Fink produziert. Alle Unternehmen mussten 50% der Silver Eagel Einnahmen an den Propheten abgeben. Fink profitierte von diesen hohen Steuern, da Comstock ihm Geld dafür gab, ihm Sklaven von der Erdoberfläche zu besorgen und sie die Schmutzarbeiten der Stadt verrichten zu lassen, welche sonst niemand verrichten wollte. Wissenschaft und Technologie thumb|280px|Die "Vorrichtung"Comstock sah den wissenschaftlichen Vorsprung der Stadt als Gottes Werk an und das dies nur durch Gottes Kontrolle und in seinem Name geschehe. Jedoch basierte die Technologie, welche die Stadt fliegen ließ und ihr ihre Vorsprünge ermöglichte, auf Rosalind Luteces Theorien. Sie war eine Quantenphysikerin und sehr bekannt in Columbia. Sie schuf das Lutece Feld welches subatomare Partikel manipulierte und so ein Feld erzeugt werden konnte um kurzzeitig Kontakt in ein anderes Universum zu haben. Ein viel größere Entdeckung, welche dem Lutece Feld, folgte war die Trans-Dimensional-Vorrichtung. Diese ermöglichte es, einen Riss in ein Paralleluniversum zu öffnen und dieses zu beobachten sowie mit ihm zu interagieren. So nahm Rosalind Lutece zu ihrem Gegenüber in einer anderen Realität Kontakt auf und holte ihn in ihre Realität. Ihr Gegenüber war aber männlich und hieß Robert Lutece. So stellten die beiden fest das jede Parallelwelt Konstanten und Variablen hat. Das bedeutete, dass sie zwar in einem anderen Universum Wissenschaftler war (konstant) aber jedoch männlich war (variabel). Die Vorrichtung nutze Comstock zudem um in die Zukunft zu blicken. Jedoch verstand er nicht, dass es sich nur um eine mögliche Zukunft handelt. Aufgrund der häufigen Nutzung der Lutece Maschine wurde Comstock Steril und konnte kein Kind mehr zeugen. Er bat die Luteces diesen Fehler auszugleichen. Trotz ihres Widerwillens musste sie Comstocks Bitte Folge leisten, da ihre Forschung finanziell von ihm abhängig war. So nahm Rosalind Lutece Kontakt zu ihrem "Bruder" auf. Dieser sollte Booker DeWitt, also ein ungetaufter Comstock, sein Kind Anna DeWitt abnehmen. Im Gegensatz würden die Schulden beglichen, die er durch seine Spielsucht hatte. Booker folgte der Anweisung des männlichen Lutece, entschied sich jedoch in letzter Minute um. Comstock und der männliche Robert Lutece waren bereits in der anderen Realität als sich der Riss langsam schloss und so die Spitze von Annas bzw. Elizabeths kleinem Finger abschnitt. Dadurch, das zwei Teile einer Person in zwei verschiedenen Realitäten waren, öffneten sich Risse überall in der Stadt, welche Einblicke in die Zukunft und Vergangenheit gaben. Jeremiah Fink nutzte dies aus, um seine Technologie und Forschung voranzutreiben. Auch sein Bruder Albert Fink nutze die Risse, um Musik aus der Zukunft zu stehlen und sie in Columbia zu verkaufen. So nahm Fink Kontakt zu Yi Suchong auf und teilte mit ihm Wissen und Wissenschaft. Unter diesen Umständen entstanden der Songbird, Vigors, Voxophone der Motorisierte Patriot, Handymen und viele andere Weiterentwicklungen. Der Anfang vom Ende Das Ende begann mit dem Auftauchen von Booker DeWitt, durch sein Brandzeichen für alle als "Falscher Hirte" gekennzeichnet, in Columbia auf der Suche nach Elisabeth auftaucht. Zunächst noch unauffällig, wird sein Brandzeichen während einer Verlosung Entdeckt, und er von mehreren Polizisten angegriffen, die jedoch schnell nacheinander Ausgeschaltet werden. Daraufhin wird der Ausnahmezustand ausgerufen, und auf seinem Weg nach Monument Island hinterlässt er eine Spur der Verwüstung, die als Propaganda gegen ihn verwendet wird. Kurz bevor er die "Insel" erreicht, meldet sich noch Comstock auf einer Zeppelin-Leinwand zu Wort, der ihn anscheinend sehr gut zu kennen scheint, und ihm alle seine Fehler auflistet, und ihn am Ende noch Auffordert, umzukehren und wieder auf die Erde zurückzukehren. Um seine Warnung zu verdeutlichen, Lässt er den Zeppelin ein Loch in die Wand schießen, durch das Booker den Zeppelin jedoch kapern kann, dieser wird jedoch kurz darauf von einer Anhängerin Comstocks, die sich anzündet und dabei stirbt, Zerstört. DeWitt kann sich an die SkyLine retten und kommt so doch noch nach Monument Island und kann Elisabeth finden und befreien. Auf der Flucht aber werden sie von Songbird entdeckt, der Elisabeth zurück in den Turm bringen will, und diesen dabei größtenteil zerlegt. Durch Trümmer wird die SkyLine, die die beiden nutzen, beschädigt, und sie fallen in ein Wasserbecken, aus dem Booker von Elisabeth gerettet wird. Booker will mit Elisabeth das Luftschiff First Lady übernehmen und sie damit nach New York bringen, erzählt ihr aber, das er ihr Paris zeigen möchte. Sie folgt ihm daraufhin, aber werden sie von Comstocks Leuten gefunden und Angegriffen. Elisabeth, von dem Gefecht, das entbrennt, geschockt, flieht, während Booker sich um die Verstärkung kümmert, und anschließend Elisabeth folgt. Er überzeugt sie, das sie in Gefahr ist, solange sie in der Stadt ist, und die beiden tun sich zusammen. Als sie die Gondel zum Dock holen wollten, versagte die Energieversorgung der Steuerung, die mit Shock Jockey funktioniert, weshalb die beiden sich zur Hall of Heroes aufmachen, da sie dort noch etwas zu finden hoffen. Dort angekommen, wird Booker mit seiner Vergangenheit in Form eines Kameraden names Cornelius Slate Konfrontiert, der die Hall übernommen hat, da er es nicht ertragen kann, das sich Comstock hier zum Helden Hochstilisiert. Slate hat auch die letzten Vorräte an ShockJockey unter seiner Kontrolle, und will sie Bookter geben, wenn er seinen Leuten einen Soldatentod gegen einen "echten" Soldaten gewährt, da er (wie die Soldaten) nicht möchte das Comstocks "Blechmänner" (z.b. Patriots) sie töten. als Booker ihn findet, will er noch von Booker erschossen werden, wobei die Entscheidung hier kaum Einfluss auf das restliche Spiel hat. Mit Shock Jockey Starten sie die Gondelsteuerung, wobei sie sich eines weiteren Angriffes von Comstock erwehren müssen, der Elisabeth unter keinen Umständen gehen lassen will. An Bord der First Lady merkt Elisabeth jedoch schnell, das Booker nicht nach Paris fliegt, deshalb schlägt sie ihn nieder, und Flieht, als die Vox Populi den Zeppelin unter ihre Kontrolle bringen. Booker schließt mit der Anfuhrerin der Vox, Daisy Fitzroy, einen Deal, das er das Luftschiff bekommt, wenn er ihr Waffen von dem Waffenschmied Chen Lin in Finkton bring. auf dem Weg dorthin läuft er Elisabeth über den Weg, die sogleich flieht. Booker folgt ihr und wird Zeuge, wie sie von Soldaten geschnappt wird. Er befreit sie, jedoch flieht sie weiter, und Booker wird dabei von einem Handyman erwischt, der ihn auf eine Frachtkiste Schleudert, und anschließend 2 der 4 Seile kappt, sodass Booker fällt. Er wird mittles eines von Elisabeth geöffneten Risses gerettet, woraufhin sie sich wieder zusammentun. In Finkton müssen sie Feststellen, das Chen Lin verhatftet wurde. Von seiner Frau erfahren sie, das er von Polizisten in den Good Time Club gebracht wurde, wo Booker Fink abwimmelt, der ihn als Sicherheitschef möchte, und über seinen Deal mit Fitzroy Bescheid weiß. Als sie Chen finden, ist er jedoch bereits tot, woraufhin Elisabeth einen Riss öffnet, in dem er wieder lebt, jedoch sind nun seine Geräte weg, und diese wurden nach Shantytown in die Verwahrstelle gebracht. Draußen schalten sie zunächst die Verteidigungssysteme aus, drinnen merken sie jedoch, das weder Booker noch Elisabeth sich Gedanken darüber gemacht haben, wie sie die Geräte zurück zu Chen Lin bekommen. Wieder scheint ein Riss die Lösung, doch ist Booker hier als Mäthyrer gestorben, die Lins sind auf ungeklärte Weise ums leben gekommen, und Fitzroy stempelt beide als Schwindler ab. nach dem Kampf um das Luftschiff, bei dem Fink umkommt und Elisabeth Fitzroy mit einer Schere ersticht, fliehen beide mit der first lady. Sie werden aber von Songbird abgefangen, der den Zeppelin zum Absturz bringt. Draußen warten bereits die Luteces, die Songbirds verhalten Erklären, und ihnen den Hinweis geben, das ein Song existiert, der Songbird von ihnen fernhält, diesen aber nur Comstock Kennt. Die Stadt ist mittlerweile Stark beschäfdingt, die Vox plündern und brandschatzen, und die Bevölkerung flieht. Vor dem Tor von Comstock House wird ihnen der Eintritt verweigert, da sie die Handabdrücke von Lady Comstock nicht vorweisen können. Elisabeth macht sich deshalb auf den weg zu ihrem Mausoleum, um die Hand von ihr zu bekommen. Comstock will Elisabeth bestrafen, indem er ihre Mutter wiederbelebt, weil er die Funktionsweise der Maschinen nicht versteht, erschafft er eine Sirene, die tote Wiedererwecken kann. Um sich mit ihr zu verständigen, müssen 3 Lügen aufgedeckt werden, die mit ihrem Tod und Elisabeth zusammenhängen. Auf die Enthüllungen reagiert Elisabeth geschockt, verbündet sich jedoch mit Ihr, Woraufhin Lady Comstock als Sirene kurzerhand das Tor sprengt. nachdem die gondel zum haus gerufen wurde, taucht Songbird auf, und will Booker töten. um ihn zu schützen, willigt Elisabeth ein, sich zurückbringen zu lassen. Im Palast von Comstock gelingt es Booker, Elisabeth zu retten, bevor die Forscher ihre Kräfte entgültig "absaugen" können. Gleich darauf machen sie sich auf zu Comstocks Flaggschiff, um ihn zu töten, und um mit dem Flaggschiff zu fliehen. An Bord werden beide von Comstock in dessen persönlichem Bereich Empfangen, wo Booker ihn in einem Wutanfall umbringt. Der Energiekern des Schiffes muss zum Abschluss noch gegen große Mengen Vox verteidigt werden. Abschließend wird der Siphon, und damit vermutlich ganz Monument Island, komplett vernichtet. die letzten Bilder von Columbia zeigen die Gesamte Stadt in flammen, wobei anzunehmen ist, das dies das Ende von Columbia bedeutet, worauf auch Booker hofft. Orte in Columbia Columbia ist verschiedene Stadtteile Aufgeteilt diese kann man in BioShock Infinite besuchen: *Welcome Center - Alle Neuankömmlinge durchlaufen diesen Bereich **Comstock Kirche **Garten des neuen Edens **New Eden Square **Shady Lane **Dächer des Comstock Center **Platz der Verlosung **Bruderschaft des Raben *Monument Island - Elizabeths Gefängnis; diente einst als Besucher-Attraktion **Monument Island Gateway **Momnument Tower *Soldier's Field - Propagandistischer Vergnügungspark für Kinder **Battleship Bay **Aracade **Soldier's Field Welcome Center **Aerodrom der Frist Lady **Hall of Heroes *Finkton - Industrie-Bezirk von Fink Manufacturing **Beggar's Wharf **Finkton Docks **Finkton Proper **Fort Franklin **Good Time Club **Plaza of Zeal **Shantytown **Rekrutierungszentrum für Arbeiter *Emporia - Stadtteil der Reichen **Bank des Propheten **Downtown Emporia **Memorial Gardens **Lutece Laboratorien **Port Prosperity *Comstock House - Regierungs- und Wohnsitz von Z. H. Comstock **Hand of the Prophet - Zeppelin als mobile Operationsbasis Comstocks (Mehr Orte: Siehe Kategorie - Orte in BioShock Infinite) Galerie Icarus_HeroBuilding_NearFinal.jpg|Beispiel für ein Gebäude in Columbia aus dem ersten Trailer zu Infinite Columbia-1024border-color.jpg|Konzeptzeichung zu columbias Gebäuden und Atmosphäre Columbia_Art.jpg|Konzept für Columbia Columbia_Propaganda.png|Propaganda Poster aus dem ersten Trailer zu Infinite Barman_with_shotgun.jpg|Bürger Columbias mit eine Schrotflinte Vzmd.png.jpg|Soldier's Field bei Nacht Icarus01.jpg|Blick auf Columbia von einem Sky-Hook Izvh.png.jpg|Das Battleship Bay Cpoe.png.jpg|Platz der Verlosung und im Hintergrund Monument Island Cult-robes-bioshock-infinite.jpg|Die Gründer Leuchtturm.png|Der Leuchttrum vor Portland ist ein Weg um nach Columbia zu kommen BSI_Security_Schedule.png|Plan für die Haltestellen der Stadt Welcomeonline.jpg|Comstocks Kirche Floating-city.jpg|Columbia bei der Weltausstellung 1893 Vfyv.png|Bookers Traum Ruinedcolumbia.jpeg|Nach der Revolution Zeppelinhandofprophet.jpeg|Comstock flieht mit der Fist Lady 'Propaganda Poster' ArmThyselfPrint-001.jpg PatriotsPrint-001.jpg HerEyesPrint-001.jpg DaddyPrint-001.jpg WeaponsPrint-001.jpg FalseShepherd.jpg His_mark_AD.jpg TowerProtects.jpg BSI_-_PraiseSongbird.png Bi-propaganda-songbird.jpg Quellen *http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Columbia_%28Personifikation%29 *http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/American_Exceptionalism *http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/World%E2%80%99s_Columbian_Exposition *http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Viele-Welten-Interpretation *http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Boxeraufstand en:Columbia es:Columbia fr:Columbia Kategorie:Orte in BioShock Infinite Kategorie:Clash in the Clouds DLC Kategorie:Orte in Burial at Sea - Episode 2 Kategorie:BioShock Infinite Kategorie:Die Gründer Kategorie:Vox Populi Kategorie:Orte